


La fine delle favole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lettrice [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Belle deve cedere alla realtà.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: 5 – Belle/Gaston: le favole erano solo per gli illusi, Belle doveva farsene una ragione.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw2Ic_2XdVQ&list=PL5JMfaKZWphZfOFbG9y341xj5PyFAzFgN&index=384; Evanescence - Good Enough.
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Series: Lettrice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684345
Kudos: 1





	La fine delle favole

La fine delle favole

Gaston si accomodò sul suo scranno di legno e pellicce d’animale, indicando fuori dalla finestra con il proprio trombone.

La canna dell’arma era illuminata dalla luce delle lampade ad olio.

“Guardala Belle, guardala bene” disse Gaston.

Belle guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide una donna, vestita di stracci neri intenta a chiedere l’elemosina. La faccia scavata e le spalle curve.

“Vuoi diventare anche tu una zitella? Sai benissimo che tuo padre è anziano e… ‘voci dicono che è pazzo’.

Vuoi ritrovarti da sola?” disse Gaston.

Belle strinse al proprio petto un libro e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Ho sempre sognato che la mia vita cambiasse, ma gl’inverni si susseguono. Presto non sarò più così giovane da potermi definire in età da marito > rifletté.

“Belle, Belle… Apri gli occhi. Non vuoi davvero finire in mezzo ad una strada, vero?” la incalzò Gaston.

< Le favole sono per illusi. Me ne devo fare una ragione.

Nessun altro posto in questo paese di retrogradi mi accetterà mai. Potrei pensare di tornare a Parigi, ma temo che non sia tanto diverso per una donna. Finirei soltanto ad elemosinare nel ghetto > si disse Belle.

“Come faccio ad essere sicura che non danneggerai mio padre se accetterò di sposarti?” domandò, indurendo il tono.

Gaston sorrise.

< Non avrò soltanto la donna più bella, ma potrò anche vantarmi di aver domato questa bisbetica. Sarà la migliore delle mie prede > pensò.

“Hai la mia parola. Non danneggerei così tanto la mia immagine fomentando le voci su mio ‘suocero’” la rassicurò.

“Questa sera stessa avrai la mia risposta” cedette Belle.


End file.
